The Guardians of Time 4: A New Prophecy
by The One Whoo
Summary: Beware the first chapter. It was only for unpicking some couples. GAH! Now. The rest of the story will be sane...A new prophecy has cropped up, and Arkarian is called away into another demension with the Tribunal. Can the kids survive on their own?
1. The Unpicking

The Guardians of Time, Continuation of the Trilogy

The Guard had lost its purpose. After Lathenia and Lorian died, there didn't seem to be an reason to continue guarding time, since it was no longer in danger, and most of the Atlantean equipment had been destroyed.

And so, the kids went back to school, where they never saw Mr. Carter again, and the Tribunal and Arkarian disappeared.

Everyone was asking questions about why Isabel and Ethan hung out, so they put word that they were boyfriend/girlfriend/.

Isabel realized, after going for a while, that she really didn't like Arkarian and actually liked Ethan.

Ethan discovered that he probably had just been worried for Rochelle that day, and wasn't in love with a soul mate.

So they finalized their relationship, and all was good. For a while.

But then, there was trouble between Matt and Neriah. Neriah got all mad and Matt took away her immortalness. He then went into his dad's realm, and found Rochelle.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, looking into her eyes.

Rochelle smiled and they kissed under a rainbow.

Matt gave her the immortalness and the pair lived happily ever after, as Neriah went and fell in love with Dillon.

Now that's all straightened out, let's get to the real story…


	2. The Hill

Ethan waited at the gate for Isabel. Everything in his life seemed perfect, now. He just felt a twinge every time he thought about being one of the few non-immortals. Isabel and Matt would live practically forever, and Ethan would die.

Oh well. No use worrying about it yet.

Ethan had arranged a meeting of the Named after school, just because they were all friends and didn't have any idea of what to do.

Isabel found him, and Matt came with her, holding Rochelle in his arms. Dillon and Neriah were staying for an art lesson today.

The group headed toward the hills. They spent most of there time up there, as near as possible to Arkarian's chambers, but still outside. No one wanted to go in there. Not when it seemed so abandoned.

Sometimes Rochelle could almost swear that she heard Arkarian calling her, but when she asked Matt, he told her that he heard nothing.

Matt had devolved from his leadership attitude, and into a more normal teen. It suited him. Rochelle liked him better that way.

It took a half hour to get up to the hill they usually hung out at. The heavy clouds in the sky sprinkled the world.

No one could really think of anything to talk about, so they pulled out their homework and sat in the grass. It wasn't totally wet yet.

"I remember when we trained here," said Isabel. "That seems like forever ago."

But really, it had only been a few years.

"I wonder if they really, truly left us," she commented again. Although her romantic feelings for Ethan's master were long gone, she still cared a lot about him

Rochelle snorted. "Of course they did. Their work here is done. They all went to Dartemis' place and are letting us grow up."

Everyone went silent when she said that. Rochelle didn't really know what she said, until she thought about it.

"In a way, I'm kind of glad," Ethan said. "It's been scary and hard. I might like life settling down."

"Yeah…" Rochelle looked at her sneakers. There was a grey pattern of wet spots that was slowly growing…

"It's raining." Matt said it as if no one had known.

"Maybe we should go," Ethan suggested.

Everyone gathered their stuff and high tailed it down the hill.

Someone watched the young group retreat. He growled to himself. How could they be so happy?

Of course, they didn't know it wasn't over yet.


	3. Dark Creatures and a Vision

A shadow. And another.

They moved through the night- silently and quick.

The sleeping town was all around, and the forest around that. It was at the edge of the world, hanging off over a gigantic ocean.

A white marble building stood at the head of the town, near the thickest forest, farthest from the sea. It was grey in the moonlight, the moon casting it hidden by thick clouds.

A rustle. A whisper.

A shiver passed through the stillness.

Shadows rushed up the cold steps of the white building, floating, not even touching the ground. Blackness was drawn to them, and wrapped around them tightly.

Not a sound.

The doors of the building were huge, and arched. Two beings hovered by the door, slightly off-white, but glowing. The both held long swords in their undefined hands.

The shadows flew up to them, bringing a chill.

If the light ones felt it, they didn't let on. Swords were held ready, and one went for the nearest dark thing.

It dodged, and hovered five feet or so off the ground. A black hand was held out before it, beckoning to the guardians.

Both stayed put.

The dark thing growled and dive-bombed them, stretching out its hands and reaching into their glowing chests.

The white light faltered and died. Both guardians wither and vanish into the air.

The pair of black creatures floated by the door for a minute.

Then one of them reached and opened it, without any effort at all, though the door was almost 100 feet tall.

They entered into a courtyard filed with moonlight and luminescent flowers. The dark green grass had water droplets on it that were filled with rainbows.

The creatures paid the extreme beauty around them no attention. Their goal was further on.

Floating silently, they flew over the gardens, and down the covered walkway. It was made of obsidian, and it shined.

There were doors on the left. Thick wooden doors that were the entrance to the quiet rooms where some very important people slept…

The shadows stopped. A door stood before them, closed like the rest.

One of the shadows nodded, and the other went and pulled on the handle. The door swung open with no creaking or noise.

Entering the room, the creatures immediately spotted their target. He was asleep, face illuminated by the light coming through open doorway.

The shadows hissed.

They neared and hovered at both sides of the bed. One nodded to the other, and they both put their hands down on the man's forehead.

* * *

Isabel screamed and jumped out of bed, which instantly called Matt to her aid.

"What is it?" he asked. She hadn't had one of her visions in months. Not since Arkarian and the Tribunal left.

"I saw…I saw…Arkarian!" Her eyes were swimming with tears. "He was in danger, Matt!"

Matt nodded and stroked her hair.

"It was just a dream, Isab-"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

It was a good job that neither their mother nor Jimmy was home. These things were best kept with those 'in the know.'

"He…He…There were black things," Isabel sobbed. "I don't know where he was. Maybe he was kidnapped?!"

"And the Tribunal too?" Matt sighed. "You're just having bad dreams cause our trip to Athens."

The day after they realized that Arkarian had disappeared, Matt managed to shift everyone to Athens, without a trip through the Citadel.

No one had been there.

"I don't know, Matt. I'm just so…scared without him. I think we should look for him."

"Where do we start?"

Isabel looked into Matt's eyes. They were dark and deep. He wanted to know where Arkarian went too.

"I don't know!" Isabel burst out crying again.

* * *

Rochelle was asleep. Well, she had been.

_Rochelle! Rochelle wake up!_

Her eyes fluttered.

_Who are you?_

They didn't answer her question. Instead they said:

_Beware, Rochelle. Someone very powerful is coming. They've trapped us here!_

_Who? Who's 'us'?_

But the voice did not speak again.


	4. Meetings and Talking

Morning seemed like it would never come for the abandoned children of the Guard. But, as it always did, the sun rose in the sky, casting its warm light over the chilled earth.

Isabel woke slowly. She had barely gotten to sleep at three o'clock at night. Matt was zonked out in a chair by her bed, snoring ever so softly.

_Even immortals snore, _Isabel thought to herself.

This made her thoughts head toward the vision she had had. How could Arkarian be in danger when he was so far away?

Isabel shivered as guilt passed through her. Had she only pretended to love Ethan's former master? Had she just used him?

_No!_ Arkarian was the one that had left them, not the other way around.

_So does that mean I'm using Ethan…?_

"Arg!" she called aloud, tired of her relentless thoughts.

This woke Matt, who jumped up and stubbed his toe on her bed.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping up and down on one foot.

"Let me see it." Isabel didn't even have to move to fix his red toe. The color quickly vanished, as well as the pain.

"Thanks." Matt rubbed his toe one last time, and then stood upright.

"Now, what was that yell about? Another vision?"

Isabel shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Matt sighed. "Can I go back to sleep?"

_Sure._ I thought at him. After all, Matt was a Truthseer now too.

Matt slipped back into his chair, and after five minutes began to snore.

Isabel waited another second before jumping out of bed and quietly going down the hall.

Jimmy was in the kitchen, cooking. It seemed to be pancakes for breakfast today.

"Good mornin' darl," he said, grinning at Isabel.

"Oh, hi Jimmy." Isabel didn't stop at the table, instead she went to the front door. Jimmy didn't inquire about where she was going, so she just kept going. Jimmy would probably just ask Matt later. Locating people might turn out to be another one of his many powers.

_Serves him right, I guess, for complaining he had none._

She stepped out the door and into a warm morning, and then set off toward Ethan's house.

* * *

Rochelle needed to see Matt. This was just one of those urgent things she could postpone.

Knock knock knock! She stood by the door, fidgeting and looking around. Of course she'd been her before, but this time was so different. Her life was so different.

Jimmy opened the door.

"Heya Rochelle, come on in."

She did, and waited by the door as Jimmy got Matt from his room.

Both of these people she knew very well, but she still felt shy.

"Hi, Rochelle. Want a pancake?"

"Um, no thanks Matt." She looked at his dark blue pajamas. The bottoms were made of a material that was spotted with puppies.

Matt laughed. "My mom's idea."

_I need to talk to you alone. _Rochelle thought as she laughed.

"Let's go to my room, I want to show you something," Matt said aloud.

Rochelle nodded and the pair went down the hall.

As soon as they got there they kissed. Rochelle pulled away first and said:

"I heard something last night."

Matt had his eyes closed.

_Who do you think it was?_

"I'm not sure." Rochelle looked around his room. It was pretty bare, except for a computer and bed.

"The Tribunal, Arkarian? They're all Truthseers too."

"They just said that they'd been trapped. You know, it might have been them. I mean, who else would tell us that?"

Matt nodded. "What about the warning?"

"Maybe the person they referred to is the one who trapped them, and now they're coming for us."

Matt grimaced. "That may be exactly what they meant."

* * *

Ethan was dressed and fed before Isabel got there. In fact, he was playing out in the yard with his two younger siblings. When his mother had finally been separated from Sara, she'd gotten new life, and new hope. Their family adopted two children from the Abandoned Children's Foundation, and the home was happier than anyone could guess.

"Isabel!" Thom and Crystal ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

Ethan smiled as he watched. Isabel could tell he desperately longed to hug her as well.

Isabel sighed and pried the children off her.

"How about you two go play with Arfire? Ethan and I are going for a walk."

Arfire was a dog the children had brought with them, who looked suspiciously like Sandy from _Annie._

"Okay," they said at the same time.

Ethan came up to Isabel, took her arm, and they walked into the woods.

"Ethan, I had a vision last night."

The two weren't arm in arm anymore, but were still pretty close to each other as they walked down the dirt path.

"What about?" His eyes grew serious. He knew what her visions were like.

"Arkarian. He…There were shadow things. I think they were trying to kill him."


	5. A Mysterious Man and More Talking

"Who? Do you know who it was?" asked Ethan.

"No," Isabel said. "I wish I did. They just looked like, I don't know…Ring wraiths."

Ethan laughed. "You said they _tried_ to kill Arkarian. Did they not succed?"

"No, they didn't. I saw King Richard come in and shoot something at the creatures. Surely he wouldn't have let them kill Arkarian?"

"Yeah, King Richard wouldn't allow it. Did you see where they were?"

"A building…" Matt would have scorned her for that, but this was Ethan.

"Yes?"

"It was white. But not really. It shined. Maybe some type of stone? Well, it looked like a ummm…Palace. Like one from Athens, but newer. There were trees everywhere, gardens."

Isabel had closed her eyes. It was strange how she could remember the building, when she had barely seen it.

"Kay…There was this long, open hallway with all these doors. And…Behind each one, there was a sleeping- Hey! That must be where the Tribunal are, behind those doors!"

Ethan nodded. "We just have to find out where this place is, and who put them there. I mean, even without Lorian, the Tribunal is still powerful."

"What I don't understand is…How did Richard get out? They weren't supposed to be able to open the doors."

"Maybe he was outside when the spell was put on."

"The spell?"

"This can only be the work of a magician. I mean, Lathenia's had the power to open rips between worlds."

"Maybe. Just why would they put the Tribunal in such a pretty place?"

"They like flowers? I don't know everything." Ethan snorted. "But there's only so much speculation we can do. I suggest we act."

Isabel stopped on the path, looking down at the sunlight that lit up the underbrush. "What do you want us to do?" she asked.

"Let's go see Dartemis. Maybe he knows what world they're in."

* * *

A black car rolled through town. It was a van, a simple one, and went pretty much unnoticed. The man behind the wheel had the windows rolled down, so morning air could blast he and his passenger.

"It's too hot here," said the man who sat in the back. "I hate it."

The driver said nothing. He wasn't supposed to.

"As soon as I can rid myself of the Tribunal, the Named will die. Even after all this, I can't do a thing against them while the Tribunal's protection is in place."

"Yes," the chauffer said. It was always a good idea to agree with an employer.

The man in back looked at his reflection in a dark tinted mirror. He grimaced at his scratched face, his mutilated arm.

"I hate the Guard."

* * *

Rochelle and Matt sat in the backyard, looking into the woods. Jimmy had left with Matt's mother a few minutes earlier.

It was afternoon now, and the sun was directly overhead. But that didn't bother the pair.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Matt."

"None of us do- really. Our life was the Guard." His eyes were misty. "It's changed us forever."

"You want to go check out Arkarian's chambers? See if they left anything?"

"It's probably all collapsed," Matt said, but still he stood and leant Rochelle a hand to help her up as well.

"Come on." Rochelle led him into the forest.

It took all of five minutes to climb up to the hill, and with Matt there, the vanishing wall was no hindrance.

They walked in, and everything looked pretty much as it always had, except that the holographic orb had shattered. There was glass everywhere.

"I didn't know it was made of glass," Matt whispered.

You were inclined to whisper, since the place felt so empty. The blank walls stared back at them as they walked down the corridor.

Rochelle screamed. She'd stepped into space, and fell almost ten feet.

"Rochelle! Speak to me!" Matt called from above. "Tell me you're okay."

Rochelle gritted her teeth. She was laying on cold, cold stone, and felt her leg twisted under her.

"I'm, ow, alive." She'd made the mistake of trying to move. "But I think I need Isabel."

Matt jumped down, a golden glow around his body that lit up the space around them.

Rochelle screamed. A decapitated wren head stared at her from a spear.

Matt embraced her, as she shivered and shook at the pain and shock.

"Perhaps I can borrow her power…" Matt took a deep breath and didn't ever let it out. It made Rochelle uncomfortable.

She began to feel the pain ebb away. Matt's light dimmed a bit, but then came back in full force.

"Thanks." Rochelle sighed as she stood. She still felt Matt's breath in her chest.

Matt smiled and took her hand.

Much of the rock around them had holes or was collapsed into the ground. Every other second they heard _drip, drip _in the distance. Black pools of water had collected in some of the cracks in the grey stone. The air itself was wet and heavy and cold.

"Where are we going?" Rochelle asked. Matt's thoughts were totally hidden, unless he wasn't even thinking. Rochelle didn't doubt for a second that Matt would be able to do it.

"I want to see something." That was all he said.

How anyone could see in that horrible dark was beyond Rochelle. She was just glad she had Matt with her.


	6. A Death and An Act

Dillon and Neriah sat on the swing. It was on the front porch of Neriah's new home, which was located near the school.

"Awww, Dillon."

"Awww, Neriah." He kissed her.

"I'm almost glad my dad's gone," she said.

"He wasn't your dad. Your father had been replaced long ago by the monster Marduke." Dillon felt proud of himself. That was easily the deepest thing he'd ever said.

"That's cool," Neriah said, kissing him again. "Thank you, Dillon."

Dillon was a happy guy.

A black van came up the gravel drive. At first the two didn't notice, because they were so involved with kissing each other. But eventually Dillon looked up and saw a man getting out.

"Who's that?" he asked Neriah. But she said she didn't know.

Dillon bared his teeth. He didn't like strangers. At least, not around his Neriah.

"What do you want?" Dillon asked boldly, standing to face the man.

"Nothing," the man said. "But my employer asks something of you."

"What is that?"  
"Die."

The voice came from the air, and so did the silent dart that thudded into Dillon's chest.

"Agh!" He fell to the ground and Neriah screamed.

"DILLON!"

The driver waved his hat and got back into the car. It drove away, Neriah's hollers fading into the distance.

"Well done, sir."

* * *

Rochelle felt pain rocket through her. Even Matt had to stop.

"What was that?" Rochelle called.

Matt stood upright. "Neriah. Something happened."

"All the better reason to get to the _surface_." Rochelle stressed. "Can't we fly up there?"

Matt shook his head, answer just as adamant. "No. I have to see the Prophecy. If it's still intact, that is."

"You know the Prophecy! You've read it!" Rochelle pulled on his arm. "Let's leave and go to Neriah. She needs us."

Matt frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

"How do we contact Dartemis?" asked Isabel, after her initial shock at the idea of visiting Dartemis' fabled realm.

"Let's go up to where the rip was. I have a feeling that Matt is busy right now…"

Considering Ethan had no psychic prowess whatsoever, this was a revelation. But Isabel didn't question it.

It took a half hour to climb up to the hill. It gave Isabel shivers to be there. At least Ethan was with her.

"Dartemis! If you can hear us, we ask for an audience with you!" Ethan called this into the air, looking slightly crazed.

Isabel sat on the grass and closed her eyes. Maybe she could try to contact the immortal through her mind.

She didn't even have to try. The immortal must have been watching the Named, for a wind picked up, pulling Ethan and Isabel into its grasp.

Isabel reached for Ethan's hand, holding tight as they flew upwards.

A garden. Not unlike the one Isabel had seen in her vision. Summer-blue sky.

"Are you alright, Isabel?" Ethan asked as he tried to stand on shaky legs.

She nodded, standing with him. "Where is Dartemis?"

"Right here. What do you ask of me, friends of Matthew?" Dartemis stood in an archway, wearing some kind of grey robe.

Ethan turned around and bowed to Dartemis, so Isabel did too. He was, after all, the eldest immortal.

"The Tribunal has left our world. We were wondering if you knew where they went." Ethan asked this cautiously. He hadn't met Matt's read dad before, and didn't know if he was as easy going as Lorian.

"I may know. But maybe they don't want you to know."

"What?!" Isabel cried. "They're trapped there! How can they not want our help?!"

Dartemis raised his eyebrows, and Isabel got a fierce stare from Ethan.

"Well. I may tell you. I may even help you get there. But you first, need to give me something."

"What?" Isabel asked.

"I want your gifts."


	7. A Decision and A New Prophecy

Isabel gasped and looked at the ground, very nice ground- really. Fresh green grass, dew drops. But it was almost…Too perfect.

Ethan tried to look away, but he was too drawn to Dartemis' dark violet eyes. They were uncannily like his late brother and sister's.

"Why do you want them?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Dartemis broke eye contact and looked up at the darkening sky. "They would do you more harm than good in that place. They're what make you different, and make you stand out as a threat. You don't want that."

Isabel suspected there was a bit more to that, but she didn't question it. After all, this was her half-brother's father.

"Fine. We agree."

Dartemis looked to Ethan.

"I do too." Ethan's eyes were on Isabel, trusting.

_I really hope I know what I'm getting us into._ Isabel thought. As Dartemis put out his hands, she closed her eyes. What would it be like not being able to heal? Would they ever get their abilities back?

But it was too late for questions. She felt energy draining from her and saw red through her eyelids.

And just like that- they were gone.

"Will you take us to this place? The sooner the better, sir." Ethan was acting very meek. His face was white and his hands clenched.

Dartemis nodded, and a portal appeared, the colors inside it swirling from black to white. Beside Isabel, Ethan gulped.

"Take these," he said, handing the two Named glowing swords.

"Won't these call more attention to us than our gifts?" Isabel asked, feeling the throbbing energy in her hands.

"No." Dartemis pushed them toward the portal. "I'd go. As Ethan said: 'The sooner the better.'"

Ethan nodded and grabbed Isabel's other hand and they both jumped through.

* * *

Matt and Rochelle climbed down into a pit. It was a pitch black that drowned even Matt's light, and the sound of water dripping around them was almost deafening.

Rochelle shivered, but she didn't want Matt to know she was scared of the dark.

"I hope it's not in pieces…" Matt mumbled as he got to the bottom. Rochelle grabbed his arm, chilled to the bone.

"Ahha!" Matt lit up an index finger so he could read the small lettering.

"See? The Propchey's there. Now can we go before the whole place collapses on us?" Rochelle looked up into the darkness they had just climbed through, straining to see even a little sliver of light.

Matt shook his head, making little water droplets fly everywhere. "There's more writing than there used to be…  
_The Named abandoned and an Enemy on the rise._

_Trapped, forgotten and lost._

_Faith in each other, in everything._

_Strengths to be found and Weaknesses to be conquered._

_Danger and tears and blood mixed into one._

_Enemy can only be defeated by they who are United._

_The survivors, heralds of a new world._"

Rochelle was speechless. She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Water rolled down the wall as Matt drew away, the light in his finger diminishing. Soon everything faded into a fuzzy grey.

"Matt, we have to tell everyone else." Rochelle let go of his arm and put a hand against a rock wall. She twitched. It was so strange how quiet her hands were these days. They told her next to nothing.

Dying did a lot to a person.

"Yeah," Matt said by way of reply. He took her hand, and floated them upwards.

* * *

Neriah sat on the hill, flower petals floating on the wind around her. She felt detached, much like she always did. Her long hair floated behind her. Her hands were white and pale as they held Dillon close to her.

* * *

The man laughed and he popped his knuckles. The gauntlets bent easily, making them practical to wear at all times.

"We're there, sir."

"Alright, go see if he and his father are there. Remember, both of them were Named."

The driver nodded and got out. He hesitated a bit before he began walking up to the door.

_Knock Knock._

Shaun opened the door, wondering who it was.

"Um, sir, I need to talk to your son." The chauffer looked down, feeling slightly guilty. He heard children playing in the living room, laughing as their adoptive mother vacuumed.

"Which one?" Shaun asked suspiciously.

"Ethan, please. Oh, and if you'd like to accompany him, we're going into town."

"He's not here," Shaun said, and he began to close the door.

The children's laughter was what got to the driver.

"Sir," he said, quietly into a crack in the door. "Your family is in danger."

Shaun shut the door and put his back to it.

"Hey guys," he said to his family in the living room. "We're going on a trip."


	8. An Engagement

The portal took only seconds to pass through. It didn't feel cold, or hot, or much of anything. It felt like passing through a regular doorway. Except that this was a doorway to another world.

Isabel's feet touched first. She gazed at the scene around her, unable to say anything in fear of shattering the unearthly beauty.

Ethan took her hand again and led her away from the gardens, toward the long black corridor she had seen in her dream. She shivered as they came near. Even though it was still light out, she could see the nighttime darkness and those strange creatures, flying toward Arkarian's room…

Ethan stopped. His sword glowed brighter in his other hand.

Isabel realized that her sword was in her left hand, because she was holding Ethan's left, and that made her uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked, slowly slipping out of Ethan's grasp and switching hands.

There. Much better.

"I thought I saw something move…Over there." He pointed toward the sea that was showing at the end of the passage.

"Over the sea, Ethan?" Isabel strained to see anything. Her heart began to pound a bit faster.

"Yes…Oh well. It's probably nothing." He began to walk down the corridor.

"They all say that," Isabel murmured before following.

"Which door was it?" Ethan asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "They all look the same."

"One of the very last ones," she called at his back.

Ethan sprinted down the black tiles, his sneakers making squeaking noises that in turn made Isabel wince. Couldn't he _hear_ all the noise her was making? This place was too wonderful to be disrupted by such commotion. Too peaceful.

She caught up with him at the second to last door. Ethan had stopped, and was looking solemnly into the dark room. The light let in by the open door pierced the room; a bright streak amongst blackness.

"I'm scared." Isabel gripped her sword tighter, wishing she could just drop it and run behind Ethan.

"I am too."

He walked slowly into the room and Isabel followed behind.

* * *

Matt and Rochelle headed towards Neriah's house, feeling increasingly somber and depressed every time they took a step. Autumn leaves were long dead and gone, only skeletal trees watched them as they trudged by.

The gravel of Neriah's driveway was soon crunching underfoot, and Rochelle and Matt raced up to the door.

Neriah's mother opened the door, looking very tired. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um, we came to see Neriah. Is she home?" Matt asked, looking around. Neriah's mother hadn't gotten much time to get to know him, considering how long the kid's relationship had lasted.

"No. She left with Dillion a while ago." She shut the door.

"Okay then." Rochelle stepped down onto the drive. "Ethan's next."

Ten minutes later, Matt and Rochelle discovered no one was at Ethan's house. The lights were all off, and the telltale sound of children laughing was not present.

"That's weird. Maybe they all went to a show?" Matt looked at Rochelle. She shrugged.

And then it was back to Matt's house. Isabel was still gone, and the pair felt down again, for they had desperately wanted to tell someone the news.

Jimmy found them on the couch watching some evening TV.

"Heya, kids," he said by way of greeting. "Where've you been all day?"

They both jumped. It had been awful quiet all afternoon, and they had been dozing.

"Jimmy!" Rochelle said, getting off the couch. Matt was a little less eager to rise. He'd warmed up to Jimmy, now he knew his real father, but was reluctant to let anyone know.

"We've got some news for you!" Rochelle smiled.

"And I you. But let's get some dinner going first."

Jimmy went into the kitchen, and the kids followed and sat at the counter on barstools, both wanting to tell their story.

Jimmy began baking, humming now and again as he cracked eggs or stirred flower. His faded jeans got pretty dusted up. Eventually he set the oven, put something out to sit, stirred in the last of the milk, and stared something in the microwave.

"Alright then. Who goes first?" he asked, pulling some cake packages out of a drawer.

"Can we? This is pretty important." Rochelle's face was pink, a color that Matt decided he liked on her.

"So's mine, but what'ere you like." He said it without the 'v', in his usual drawl.

"We found a new Prophecy, down where the old one was." She sat back, sighing.

"You know, how'd it get there anyway?" Matt asked. "It's kind of strange."

"Maybe it was the stone itself?" Jimmy asked rhetorically. "But who are we to say we understand such things? What'd the Prophecy say?"

"It wasn't very clear," Matt piped up. "But it said a lot of things."

"Hmph. Like my mum." Jimmy laughed. "What kind of things?"

"An enemy, danger, the Named, a new world…it was very weird." Rochelle shook her head. "It scared me."

Matt glanced at her. "Maybe you were just scared of the dark."

"Whatever. What matters is, the Named have a new enemy. It specifically said: _The Enemy can only be defeated by those who are United. The survivors, heralds of a new world._"

"That might not refer to the Named, Rochelle," Jimmy said, cleaning a bowl with a rag. "It just said: Those who are United."

"Who else would it be talking about?!" She looked stressed.

"Maybe I should tell you my news now. I don't think there's anything we can do about the Prophecy except watch and wait."

Rochelle settled. "Sure. What's your news?"

Jimmy looked at Matt. "I was going to wait for Isabel…"

"Tell us," Matt said evenly.

"I proposed to your mother, and she said yes."

All was silent for a moment. Rochelle dared not say anything, in fear of having her head chewed off by their manly egos.

"Congratulations." Matt grinned. "You'll be good for her."

Jimmy sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Matt."

The celebration was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rochelle volunteered. She knew everything was okay in there, but still wanted to leave them a moment to themselves.

She opened the door, and was not surprised to see Neriah standing there. She looked angelic, lit up by the porch light, long white-blond hair drifting around her. A pink petal was behind her right ear.

"Hi, Neriah." Rochelle invited her in.

Neriah did so, and stood in the entranceway silently for a second as Rochelle shut the door, and then burst into tears.


	9. A Rescue, and Being Rescued

Darkness.

Ethan stepped toward the bed. He heard the faint sound of someone breathing; or maybe that was the wind?

Isabel shivered. The peace she had felt in the courtyard had all but disappeared. This place was tainted.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She dropped her sword then rushed forward and knelt by the bed, warm tears making trails down her face.

"Arkarian!"

She pulled his hand out from under the covers and held it, even though it was as cold as ice.

Ethan, just as moved, but a bit less dramatic about it, moved closer to examine his master.

The man looked as if he were merely asleep, but something about him made Ethan suspicious.

"How do we wake him up?" Isabel demanded, not taking her eyes off Arkarian for a minute.

"Isabel, I think his soul is elsewhere."

"So…this is his body. Here." Isabel gripped Arkarian's lifeless hand harder.

"Don't shake him too much." Ethan rubbed his stomach. He knew all too well the consequences of being shaken while your soul was in another place.

"Who would take him somewhere else? Who could?"

"Defiantly someone powerful." Ethan looked around the dark room. It was starting to make him feel uneasy. "I mean, Arkarian isn't overtaken easily."

"A magician?" Isabel's eyes widened. "I thought he died!"

"Isabel, Isabel, it may not even be a magician. What if it were…um…a…"

"You have no idea who did this. We always looked to Arkarian when we didn't know and now…and now…" She sobbed.

Ethan stepped back. He didn't even know how to begin to comfort her. The pain that tore at Isabel hurt Ethan as well.

"I'm sure he would appreciate all this affection." The silky smooth voice came from the door, where a shadow was floating ever so slowly in.

"Mmn, yes, yes I think he would," agreed another one as if followed behind.

Isabel shrieked and jumped backwards to hide behind Ethan. "It's the creatures from my vision!" she whispered harshly.

Ethan held his sword out in front of him. It glowed a dim yellow. Isabel's was still on the floor where she'd dropped it. The nightmarish ghouls skirted around it as they hovered closer.

"Now, we're going to ask you this nicely," one stated. "Yes, yes," agreed the other.

"Please-" one began. "-DIE!" finished the other.

They swept forward, making Isabel scream again. Ethan narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

* * *

His body lay on stone. White, glowing stone. Or, at least, it seemed to be his body.

Raindrops. Misty, off-white drops that fell like warm tears across his peaceful face.

Warm sunshine across the room, a breeze through the transparent curtains.

All is calm.

And then a scream. His face twists in pain. Who is it? Why does he care about a shout when he is so at rest…?

Her voice, vibrating, resonating in his head.

"No! NO! I won't let you TAKE HIM!"

A darkness falls outside the curtains, a clash of thunder and harder rain, cold and biting. His face is still twisted, his hands start to clench. Eyes shut tight, he opens his mouth and yells…

* * *

"ISABEL!"

The shadow carrying Arkarian paused, giving Isabel just enough time to come up and chop off his cloaked arms.

The creature writhed and hollered, dropping Arkarian onto the floor.

Ethan lied moaning on the floor, blood coming steadily from his head. Isabel didn't even think to worry; she ran to Arkarian and embraced him.

"Oh, oh!" She kissed him. And kept kissing him.

He smiled, although just as much in pain as in reunion. His hand went through her brown hair, and nose by her neck. He inhaled.

"I've missed you too. But you need to go heal Ethan."

Isabel jumped. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I'm awful…_awful!"_

Arkarian didn't know what to say, or why she was upset. "Um…Ethan, Isabel?"

"I know! I know!" She collapsed on the floor, weeping.

Seeing as the situation wasn't going to resolve itself, and that one wraith had mysteriously disappeared…Arkarian opened a portal back to earth."

"GO!" he shouted, and he used all his remaining strength to shove the three of them back home.


	10. Revelations

"Some man came up and killed Dillon!" she sobbed. Rochelle stood there uncomfortably. She'd never liked Neriah, or Dillon for that matter, but she was so upset it was hard not to comfort her.

Thankfully, Matt and Jimmy heard the commotion and rushed to her rescue.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Someone killed Dillon." Rochelle noticed Matt putting an arm around Neriah to lead her into the living room, and felt a pang of jealousy. But really…Come on. He didn't like her like that; she was just hurting that was all.

Jimmy's eyes were dark as he followed them in. "Does this change the new prophecy?" he wondered aloud. Neriah was quick to inquire about what he meant. Rochelle shivered; just thinking about the experience made her quiver. Jimmy explained, fortunately.

"But why did they kill him?" Matt asked.

"No, the question is, why would they kill Dillon and not Neriah?" Jimmy turned on his heel, pacing. "We don't even have a suspect."

"Except the Enemy…" Rochelle muttered.

"Well, how did he die?" asked Matt, rather unfeelingly, Rochelle thought.

Neriah dragged everyone outside, and showed them Dillon, who was sitting where Neriah left him, on the porch. This slightly freaked Rochelle and Matt out, but were quick to hide it.

"A man came up to us, he had been driving a black car. I was talking to him…and then…. someone shot Dilly!" Neriah sniffled. Rochelle had to stifle a snort.

Jimmy rolled Dillon over to look at his neck, where a little dart was submerged in his skin. There was no blood, just a little dot when Jimmy pulled it out.

Matt gasped and took it from Jimmy, looking it over.

"You know it?" Neriah asked.

"Yes. These darts were on Mr. Carter's gauntlets."

* * *

Arkarian stood on the hill with Isabel and Ethan, panting heavily.

That was the fastest he'd ever opened a portal.

Isabel was still in tears, so Arkarian scooped Ethan into his arms and then grabbed Isabel's hand. He really hoped there was a hospital nearby.

After a few minutes of walking, Isabel stopped him.

She wiped away a tear and then looked up into Arkarian's violet eyes.

"Your uncle took our gifts away," she said, lip quivering.

Arkarian nodded. "We'll talk to him a soon as we get Ethan fixed up." Ethan was still bleeding from the head, so Arkarian ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed hard on the wound.

Ethan moaned as Arkarian tied the fabric in place, nice and snug.

"Do you know where the hospital is, then? It's been a while…" Arkarian looked around at the woods and sunshine. It made him want to cry. But that would be a severe mistake. He had to be strong for Isabel.

"Yeah…I do. But I don't think I could carry him…"

Arkarian shook his head and took Isabel's hand. "I'll carry him."

And before she could protest, they were off down the hill.

Each was soon deep into their own thoughts, Isabel filled with anxiety and worry, and Arkarian wondering about the Tribunal and Dartemis.

The hospital stood near the outskirts of town, since it wanted to be placed strategically close to the city and country at the same time. That way, it was easily accessible to everyone.

That was convenient for Arkarian and Isabel. The hills were pretty much all country.

They reached the dark building at sundown, and walked straight into emergency. Angel Falls didn't have too many people in it, so there wasn't that long of a line.

Strangely enough, no one gave a third glance to Arkarian's hair, and he made a point to keep his eyes down.

"Concussion, I would say," the doctor said, about a half an hour later. He was looking at x-rays clipped on the wall.

Arkarian, being the eldest, had to answer. "Oh…Any advice, then?"

"Well, the usual. Don't let him go to sleep for the first day, no major exercise…I'll give you a list. I was just wondering…What was he doing?"

"Um, when he got hit? Er…"

"Pole vaulting," Isabel said. Arkarian looked at her, deeply relieved.

"They were using really heavy poles, and one swung and hit his head." Isabel sighed. She knew nothing at all about pole vaulting, but hopefully it made sense.

"Oh…Certainly looks it!" said the doctor. "He won't be able to do that for at least a month!"

"Well, I won't want to be the one to break it to him," Isabel laughed. "Come on…er…Rian."

Arkarian gave her a decisive stare, then smiled and took her hand.

Ethan was propped up in bed, and sipping some water-looking stuff.

"Oh, hey guys." He winced. "Ow."

"Take it easy, Ethan. We're going to take you home, and then tell the others what happened."

Ethan looked around. "I have to tell you something first."

"What?" Isabel leaned closer.

He looked down at the sheets. "The dude injected me with some kind of poison inside the rod. The whole time, I thought I was going to die. But there was this voice that said '_Faith, Faith, '_and that kept me going…" He looked up into Isabel's eyes.

"I think there's more going on than we think."


	11. A Talk Over Orange Juice

Isabel laughed. I mean, of course she did. If someone leaned over really secretively and then whispered: _I think there's more going on than we think, _wouldn't you laugh?

Of course, she was also getting the hard trials and scares of the day out of her system. Arkarian was back and Ethan had survived, everything felt lighter and better.

Ethan grinned. "Okay, that did sound funky, but-"

Isabel cracked up again. _Funky_? Even Arkarian didn't say _funky_.

Ethan scowled this time. "Come on. I'm being serious."

But Isabel didn't feel like it. She kept laughing as Arkarian shooed her out the door.

Ethan sighed at the sudden silence and sank into the hospital pillows. Isabel's beautiful laugh still echoed in his head, and he giggled to himself.

How many painkillers was he taking anyway?

* * *

Everyone was silent.

Rochelle didn't feel like speaking up. It was Neriah, actually, who broke the awkwardness.

"But…The demons got him!" she protested.

"Him and his gauntlets," Rochelle muttered.

"Well it looks like they didn't!" Jimmy stood, still holding the dart. "He got away, and now he's back, _against us_."

Silence descended again.

"So what do we do?" Neriah asked.

"Nothing much to do," Matt replied. "His intentions are clear: to kill us all before we have time to stop him, as the Prophecy says."

Rochelle grimaces. Too much of her life was devoted to the stupid Prophecy.

"All we can do, as I said, is watch and wait. It's his turn to make a move." Jimmy didn't look to happy about being so venerable.

"But…How'd he get so powerful? I mean…He's a teacher!" Neriah exclaimed.

"Was," Rochelle murmured.

"I don't know. Maybe his brother helped him? It doesn't really matter."

Matt chose this as an opportunity to speak. "My sister and Ethan are out in town somewhere. We have to warm them."

No one else had thought of this.

"I'm going to see if I can contact them. Shh everyone." He closed his eyes a let out a deep sigh.

Images flashed through his head, and he quickly blocked them out. He didn't need to know the thoughts of those around him; he needed to know Isabel's.

Isabel, Isabel, Isabel!

_Isabel._

_Matt!_

_You need to get home right away!_

_Sure. We're coming._

Matt didn't inquire as to who 'we' was. She was most likely with Ethan. He could sense a certain air of excitement and worry in Isabel's thoughts, but he didn't pry. She would tell him as soon as she got back.

Matt's eyes flicked open, and he found everyone in the kitchen, sipping orange juice.

"Aw, ditch me then," he said, pretending to be hurt.

Jimmy smiled and passed him a glass of O.J., which Matt took gladly.

"Any contact, then?" Jimmy asked.

"Yea. Isabel and Ethan are on their way here." He gulped about three fourths of the glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She didn't sound like she was in trouble or anything."

Rochelle felt like muttering some dismal comment. Just seeing Neriah sit next to Matt made her feel ill. At least while Dillon was alive the girl had had a distraction…

What kind of horrible thought was that? Rochelle glanced at Matt, but he didn't seem to have heard. She was sad that Dillon was dead because _he was a distraction?_!

She wanted to slap herself. Maybe she really was an evil witch at heart.

Matt looked over, worry in his eyes. Rochelle waved a hand at him, and Matt turned back to Jimmy. They were talking about the United.

Neriah was as out of tune with the conversation as Rochelle. She wasn't thinking about Matt, actually, a thought that was kept to herself behind her mind's screen. She was wondering about Dillon, and if she could get him back like Matt had Rochelle. But of course, Matt was an Immortal, and she, fair Neriah, was not. She sighed into her glass of orange juice. Was she ever going to be anything more than the moping damsel?

"I'd think we were pretty united," Jimmy said. "We all trust each other."

Matt's eyes flashed. "Being united is more than trusting each other, I would think. You'd have to be in tune to the other person's feelings and thoughts, have a bond so strong that evil itself can't snap it in half."

No one wanted to say how much the Named lacked these things. Sure, Matt knew Isabel, Isabel knew Ethan and Matt, but Neriah was sort of out of the loop, as were Jimmy and Shaun.

"And how do you propose we accomplish this?" Rochelle asked, trying to get rid of the depression in her voice.

"I'd say…we take down our mind barriers. Let our thoughts be known to each other." Matt surveyed the group, wondering how they'd take it.

Neriah was shocked. She'd lived behind her wall ever since she was very young. She'd been trained so hard to keep it up…she didn't know if she even _could_ pull it down.

Rochelle had a muted reaction. Being a truthseer, she'd know Neriah and even Matt's mind. But that was a scary proposition. Did she _want_ to know?

Jimmy, who was not a truthseer, but had quite a few secrets, didn't know what to say about it. He decided it probably would be the best. He also wanted to get a few good points from his future son.

Matt didn't like the idea himself. Everyone had the occasional bad thought, even about their friends. He didn't want to loose their support, or their trust. But, as leader, he had to make those hard decisions.

"We'll know every thought and feeling, we'll understand. We'll be United."

Neriah nodded and closed her eyes. Rochelle and Jimmy followed suit.

Matt nervously switched feet he was balancing on. He had to take down his carefully constructed walls as well.

_Here goes nothing._


	12. Bringing Walls Down

Matt stood there a moment, not wanting to do what he knew he had to.

He saw the barriers in his mind as clearly as if they were right there in front of him. One command, and he could bring them down.

He could bring those walls down.

They twisted and faded into mist as they dissolved; letting his thoughts flow free. It was like opening a window into a cold morning. Chilly air spun through his mind, making him shiver.

Everyone could see his thoughts.

Rochelle opened her eyes, and winked at Matt. He smiled back, not wanting to look nervous. His team looked up to him, and leaders…

His thoughts trailed off.

He could hear Neriah's frightened mind, and Rochelle's trusting one. Even Jimmy's thoughts were open now.

_This is going to be so weird._

Rochelle laughed. "Of course," she said aloud.

Neriah calmed down and put an arm around Matt. Rochelle's envy was so piercing that even Jimmy could feel it.

Matt glanced at Rochelle, and then pulled her into a kiss.

_I like this already,_ she thought, grinning.

* * *

Isabel was so excited. She clung to Arkarian and Ethan's hand like a child suspended between its parent's arms.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces-" she began.

"When we tell them how we nearly escaped death and have to go back and rescue the Tribunal?" Arkarian finished. He didn't like being so morbid, but Isabel's giddiness was making him sick.

"Well that too," she agreed, none of her happiness lost.

Ethan sighed and shared a look with Arkarian. Isabel was a stubborn little snot, but they both loved her.

Ethan glanced at Arkarian again. Was him being back going to change anything between him and Isabel? What if she had just used Ethan as a stand-in?

He quickly covered this thought with cabbage.

The trio walked into down as the sun set, tired and weary. Isabel was glad the hospital released Ethan so fast, and she was immediately hurled into a tornado of guilt.

_If I hadn't agreed to Dartemis…I could have healed Ethan! _She sniffed.

Arkarian hugged her from behind, his powerful arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Isabel sank into him as they walked, her thoughts about Ethan forgotten.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Jimmy jumped up to answer it. Matt drummed his fingers on the table, listening to Neriah's thoughts, now he had access to them. It was slightly messed up, but he did it anyway. After all, he had to know his team.

At least, that was how he justified it.

Rochelle sat in silence, blocking the other's thoughts. She didn't want to open herself to them just yet. She wanted to retain a certain amount of mysteriousness.

This was why she felt the evil intent that lurked outside the front door. It was carefully covered, but a little patch of it stood out in the gray mist of Rochelle's mind.

"Jimmy, stop!" she screamed, running toward the front hall.

She felt as if she was in a horror movie. The girl would turn the corner, and the door would be open, and the bad guy would be standing there, blood on his hands.

Fortunately for Rochelle, this is not a horror story, and Jimmy had just barely got to the door.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, turning his head back to look at her.

"Someone out there…They want to hurt us." She pointed dramatically at the door.

Jimmy nodded and backed up, taking Rochelle with him. They ran into the kitchen.

"Let's get out of here." Jimmy grabbed a bag from behind the sofa.

Neriah and Matt stood up. They didn't know what was going on, but they were ready to go.

Matt abruptly sensed the evil in the air, and chided himself inwardly.

Rochelle glanced at him and shook her head. "Whatever, Matt. Let's just get packed."

Matt nodded and pulled some emergency food bags out of a kitchen cupboard. Who knew where they'd be going? If this was the Enemy, it probably would know about Ethan's home.

That made Matt shiver. Mr. Carter knew where every Named lived. He could come and _invade_. That truly was a scary thought.


	13. Running

They slipped out the back door, under cover of darkness. Rochelle could still feel the evil in the core of her soul, and she wanted to get away from it as quick as possible.

She could see Matt's dark shape beside her in the mist that had covered on Angel Falls.

Neriah slinked around a tree, and followed Jimmy, who was only a black smudge in her field of vision.

Rochelle grabbed Matt's hand when she felt the evil move. It was headed in the opposite direction, but it still made her jump.

No one dared utter a whisper, a sound. Their mouths were clamped shut, and senses on overdrive. Even the tiniest movement in the corner of their eyes set them off, spinning around, not wanting to be caught by some monster.

These fears were irrational, dug up from the most primal parts of their beings. What they really needed to be afraid of was the monster that lurked in a car in front of their house.

* * *

He rubbed his hands together, a cliché that was overused in many movies…

The Enemy was a place to be taken, and Mr. Carter was all too happy to settle a few scores.

He was also taking a risk, for her could be defeated by the United. But his life was ruined anyway; why not try for one last chance at power.

He touched a hand to his scarred face and growled. So much could have been his.

_If it weren't for those meddling kids!_

"Um, sir. No one is home."

"They must have known it was us. Come on, they can't gotten very far."

Mr. Carter stepped out of the limo, stumbling a little as he tried to get his balance. He leaned on a cane the driver offered him, and limped forward a few steps.

"Come on, then!" he called over his shoulder at the driver.

"Sir, why don't you stay here-"

"You're too soft! You'd never kill the brats without me!"

The driver was silent as he followed his master into the dark woods.

* * *

They rushed through a moonlit clearing as fast as they could, not wanting to be spotted by malevolent eyes.

Neriah was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Neriah," Rochelle whispered. "We're almost there."

Neriah didn't have enough breath to ask where they were going.

* * *

Arkarian, Isabel, and Ethan tramped through the woods, desperate for a glimpse of civilization. The sun was long down, and all three were freezing cold.

"That's my house!" Isabel pointed to the side of it that was sticking into the woods.

Eagerly, they all ran toward it, Ethan a bit slower than the rest.

"Wait, stop." Arkarian halted and his face grew worried. "There's no one there."

"What do you mean? How could they not be home?" Isabel took a quick breath.

"I mean what I said." Arkarian cast her a sympathetic look. "They've left."

"Where to? Do you guys know?" asked Ethan. His brain was still a bit fuzzy, but he could sense Isabel's fear.

"Wait." Arkarian lifted a hand and closed his eyes. "I can hear them."

Isabel pricked her ears, even though she knew that wasn't the type of hearing Arkarian meant.

"So…" Ethan mumbled after a minute.

"They're running from someone," Arkarian replied.

"Who?" Isabel asked.

"This is so strange," he continued, ignoring her question. "I can hear their thoughts so easily…they're not even shielding them."

Isabel didn't really care. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They're going through the woods like us. Except…they're up farther."

"Well let's go then!" She rushed off ahead, a fiery ball of determination and will. Arkarian and Ethan shared a look, and then took off after her.

"Isabel, WAIT!" they both yelled, but she didn't stop.

"What're you gonna do?" Ethan asked Arkarian as they chased the girl they both deeply cared for. "Stubborn as a mule." He was panting by now.

Arkarian didn't comment. He wanted to get Isabel before it was too late.

_Too late? What do you mean 'too late'?_ He asked himself. _She's running to an empty house…_

Isabel had disappeared around the wall, vanishing from Ethan and Arkarian's sight. About then, Arkarian felt a sense of evil climb up his arms and into his mind.

"Carter," he hissed.


	14. Meeting Evil, Head On

Isabel screamed

Isabel screamed.

Even though it didn't seem possible, Ethan ran even faster, and the pair rushed around the corner like a windstorm.

Carter held Isabel by the wrists, and, try as she might; she couldn't hit him with her kicks.

The driver stood behind Carter. He was only an evil minion, after all.

"Let her go, Carter!" Arkarian spat out his name as if it was acid.

The man chuckled. "And why should I? My ultimate goal is to kill every last one of you."

Ethan didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to save Isabel, and somehow take out Carter and the man behind him.

Arkarian, however, was totally loosing his cool. The whole structure he was built on, and his whole personality went crumbling into dust.

"I told you to LET HER GO!" Electricity zapped out of Arkarian's glowing hands, and pummeled Carter to the ground, which brought Isabel down as well.

Ethan took the moment, and barreled into the henchman. They fought in a flurry of fists and red faces.

Arkarian rushed over to Isabel's prone form. Before he had the chance to say anything too mushy, Carter punched him in the face.

Arkarian fell over backwards, landing hard on the grass. Carter stood and rubbed his fist, grinning all the while.

"See how it's like, oh perfect one? See how it's like." Carter descended on Arkarian, punching and kicking until he drew blood and his victim couldn't see for the red and black haze.

Ethan was too busy with the judo-skilled chauffeur to go and help his former trainer. Ethan was having a hard enough time trying not to get hit, let alone disable his opponent.

Isabel stirred slightly, and then woke up.

"Arkarian!" she shouted.

Isabel rammed into Carter at the speed of light, sending the man flying. He thudded to the ground fifteen feet away, stunned.

Isabel walked slowly forward, menace in her eyes.

"You. Hurt. Arkarian." She stopped next to Carter's limp body. "Prepare to die."

"No Isabel!" yelled Ethan. But his second's lapse of concentration earned him a blow to the jaw.

"I have the power to save lives…" Isabel said slowly, crouching down to put a hand on Carter's chest. "And I can take them away as WELL!" She closed her eyes and blue light formed around her hand. Carter opened his eyes wide and screamed.

Ethan and the driver ran at Isabel at the same time, knocking her away from Carter's body.

Her hand still glowed, and power still drained from Carter. Her eyes were sealed shut. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Stop it, Isabel, STOP IT!" Ethan grabbed her blue hand, wanting to stop the flow. The driver knelt at Carter's side, helpless to do anything.

"I won't let you do this. I won't!" Ethan squeezed her hand.

But she kept on going.

"Arkarian wouldn't want you to do this, Isabel," Ethan whispered. A tear formed and fell down his face.

Isabel's eyes snapped open. "Arkarian!" The blue flow stopped, and Ethan felt relieved, but only for a moment.

The blue faded into green, and arched over to Arkarian. Isabel closed her eyes again, giving all the power she had taken.

"No!" Ethan shouted.

Blue and green zapped around the grass, and the moon was an onlooker to it all, full and bright.

Carter's eye closed for the last time, and Arkarian's opened at the same moment. He seemed a bit stunned, but none the worse for wear.

"I…I thought you'd lost your powers," he mumbled.

"Oh! You're alive!" Isabel crawled over to him, and hugged and kissed like crazy.

Ethan felt hot tears streaming down his face, but didn't make a noise. He turned to look and see if the driver was still there, but, of course, he wasn't.

Arkarian and Isabel were talking now. Ethan knew he hadn't a part in the conversation, so he stood, and walked away into the woods.

"How did you heal me, Isabel?" Arkarian asked. His love for her was somewhat dimmed at the moment. He didn't understand why. He should have only cared that she was alive. But something was repressing that feeling.

"I…I…I used Carter's energy… I didn't want you to die!" She wound her fists into his shirt.

"You used _Carter's…_You killed him?!" Arkarian's eyes were wide. A feeling he didn't have very often bubbled to the surface of his mind. Anger.

"You were _dying!_" She was crying now.

Pity evaporated. Anger raged, fanned by her tears.

Arkarian stood. He didn't say another word to Isabel before walking into the forest, leaving her sobbing on her front lawn.

* * *

Jimmy stopped, and fell to the forest floor. A large tree rose up into the night sky ahead of him, it's gigantic branches obscured by leaves.

"A tree?" asked Neriah, skeptically.

Rochelle just nodded as she began to climb. Neriah glanced at Jimmy as she passed him, but he looked too tired to do any climbing. Matt followed after the girls.

"He could be our sentry," Neriah mumbled.

Rochelle stopped at a branch that was easily three feet thick, and fifty feet off the forest floor. She leaned against the trunk and sighed, before closing her eyes. Neriah climbed unsteadily out, and then, reluctantly, snuggled up next to Rochelle.

Matt climbed a bit higher. Neriah could hear him passing by the leaves. That made her feel secure; a guard below, and a guard above. They were safe.


	15. The Abyss Demon

Ethan, spurred on by Arkarian's anger, didn't really care about Isabel's feelings at the moment. She cried and cried, but he knew that she was waiting for a comforting hand.

He threw the thought away.

"I thought you liked me, Isabel! But no. I was a replacement. That's all it comes down to. Are you going to come crawling back to me now Arkarian's deserted you? Well I don't care anymore. I'm not going to be used as some…Stand-in!"

He stomped away in the direction Arkarian had gone, shaking and wanting to just get back to his father.

Isabel shook and sobbed. How could they know how hard her decision had been? How could they know what it was like being able to heal? Having the power to rescue the one you loved?

_Why can't I like both of them? Why do I have to belong to just one of their hearts?_

Although her healing powers were back, this scar wasn't going to go away any time soon.

* * *

Arkarian felt something alien pulsing through his mind, his brain, his heart. He was so angry. So full of hate.

_Why do I feel like this? Isabel is my soul-mate. I know why she did what she did._

Quiet reasoning spoke silently in his head, but on the outside, his hands were balled into fists, his face was red, and his breathing heavy. He strode through the forest, too angry and confused to listen to the thoughts and dreams happening above him.

* * *

Matt looked over the dark wood. It was so different at night, above the treetops. Moonlight blew in silver dust over the world, glowing with it's own luminescence. He could hear Neriah and Rochelle rustling about below him, trying not to fall off while they slept. Suddenly, something tore through the underbrush below, waking and frightening birds in the tree branches.

Matt swung around on his own branch, and peered down toward the forest floor. It was too dark to see. He'd need Isabel's eyes.

Quickly, he shape-shifted into an owl, hoping they had good night vision. And, luckily for him, they did.

Flying low, Matt swooped toward the one responsible for all the uproar. It was a large shadow against the night. A human, then. Was it Carter? Back to-

BAMF!

Matt struggled in the man's iron grip, his wings loosing a few feathers as he wriggled and squawked.

"Calm down, Matt. It's me."

Matt's bird-eyes widened and he stopped fighting. Arkarian let him loose and Matt shape-shifted back.

"ARKARIAN!" Matt exclaimed. "How did you…When?"

Arkarian's eyes flashed as he looked away. "Ethan and Isabel. They got me out."

Matt waited for him to explain more, but Ethan's old master stayed silent.

"Well…Where are they? Carter's out there, trying to kill everyone!" Matt stepped backwards when he saw the look in Arkarian's eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that…"

"Oh so little you know, Matthew." Arkarian smiled, but his white teeth made no difference in its appearance. It was a hunter's grimace, one that signaled an attack.

"Ar-rkarian…W-what's wrong with y-you?" He stepped back further.

"I have banished Arkarian. I am the force that seeks to kill the Union. I am what drove Carter's soul…"

"What are you?"

"I am the Abyss Demon."

* * *

Matt's scream woke Rochelle. She shook Neriah, but it didn't wake the girl. Not wanting to waste any more time, Rochelle jumped out of the tree, spraining her ankle.

She limped toward the sound, passing by the still sleeping Jimmy.

"MATT!" Rochelle screamed. "MATT!"

She stopped when she saw Arkarian. He was facing away from her, head down, red energy at his sides.

"Arkarian…What happened to Matt?" Rochelle stepped forward.

Arkarian swung around, the red electricity cracking like a whip across Rochelle's face. She yelled and fell into the ferns, red marks across her eyelids and nose.

"AGH!" Spasms of pain racked her body, starting from her eyes.

"Matt…well, he died," laughed Arkarian as he walked toward the way Rochelle had come.

Rochelle lay in silence, still, and dark. She heard something. Her head turned, oh so slowly, toward the noise.

"Rochelle…" Matt put a hand in hers. "It wants…It wants our sight…"

"What?" she breathed.

"The world's…sight…It can't see."

"I-" she clutched his hand as pain waved through her.

"Tell the others…Only the Union can stop it…"

"You're part of the Union too." Rochelle stood, shakily, and felt for Matt's hand, helping him up. "Let's go help the others."

* * *

Neriah jerked awake, not knowing why, or where she was. Jimmy woke as well, but he knew what had pulled him out of his slumber.

It didn't look like Arkarian anymore. Bits of green and red energy stood out from its hair, its eyes…Spikes of power, waving around in the air like translucent tendrils.

Jimmy stood slowly, looking at the apparition with fear. He didn't have any weapons. Only his trap-making abilities. And that only worked if _before_ the subject got there.

"You are part of the Union, yes?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then I will have to kill you." The Abyss Demon laughed. "It's insanity. You humans are too mortal."

"Not I!" Matt ran out of the woods, brandishing a stick. The Abyss Demon was about to comment on its usefulness when Matt transformed into a tiger and attempted to bite off its head.

"Argh! I killed you!" The Demon tore Matt off (along with a lot of blood), and threw him at Rochelle, who was hiding in the bushes, unable to see.

Rochelle moved in an instant. Her sensitive hands had felt a shift in the air. She looked down and saw sparks moving up and down them, just like they had before.

An idea occurred to her.

Rochelle ran straight at the Abyss Demon, her hands stretched out before her, so she could still feel the energy it gave off.

But, right before she touched it, the Demon grabbed her neck and lifted Rochelle into the air. She would have screamed, but she couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Goodbye."


	16. The United

"Rochelle!" called three people at once.

Isabel ran out of the woods, dried tears on her cheeks. Ethan came from the other side, and Neriah from the tree.

"Kill her, Demon, and we'll kill you," Matt muttered, picking himself up off the dusty forest floor.

It didn't laugh this time. Its eyes went dark. "You can't kill me." It reached out its other hand and touch Rochelle's hands. She did scream, this time, as energy flowed from her.

Matt grabbed Isabel's hand. She didn't even know he'd been standing there.

_Ethan!_

Ethan's head jerked up, and he rushed to Isabel's side, not looking her in the eye as they grasped each other's hands. Neriah joined the line by Matt.

The four kids looked toward where their friend was being murdered.

"We can kill you, Demon." Matt began.

Light glowed where the Guardian's fingers touched. Isabel choked back a gasp and kept her face set.

"We are the United."

Ethan gestured forward with his hand, and the United's energy sprang forward to battle the Demon's.

They clashed in mid-air, Rochelle being dropped to the ground. Green and blue, pink and purple, black and white. Light and darkness.

The Demon backed up, colors blazing forth from it like light through a prism. It kept going backwards…

"AH!" It gathered some of the black darkness from the woods, and tried to use it to dampen the United's light. "I will prevail!"

Matt felt his strength beginning to wane. Beside him, he could hear the despairing thoughts of his comrades. They were almost done for.

"Not yet you're not." Rochelle grabbed Ethan's hand, adding her light to the mix. The Abyss Demon yelled, and everything glowed…

An explosion. Energy was thrown everywhere. The world was blazing white…And then only darkness.

* * *

Matt woke up, the sudden dimness surprising him. He lay by his friends, in the forest; bits and pieces of energy still floating about.

"Jimmy!" he shouted. But his voice was dry and cracked.

"Matt, it's fine. Jimmy is okay."

Matt stood, turning towards Dartemis' voice.

"What's this all about? Carter…Arkarian…The Demon."

"Isabel and Ethan didn't rescue Arkarian."

"What?" Matt sat again, too tired to try and think at this point.

"By entering the world where the Tribunal was imprisoned, they released one of the two evil guardians."

"The Abyss Demon…" Matt looked at the ground. "Dartemis, how did they get there?"

"Isabel and Ethan?" He paused. "I don't know."

Matt fell asleep again.

* * *

When the kids woke up, they were still in the woods. Matt recalled talking to someone, but he thought that it had happened in a dream.

"What happened to it?" asked Rochelle.

"We destroyed it!" Ethan yelled, smiling.

Matt looked darkly at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Isabel asked him.

"Where's Arkarian?"

Isabel turned away, fresh tears rolling down her face. "I don't know…The evil Demon…" she sniffed.

Ethan said nothing. He didn't feel like talking to Isabel, and he knew she felt the same about him.

"We can't risk going to rescue him again. It's too dangerous. I-" Something in Matt's memory stirred. "It said you two let it out." He looked at Ethan and Isabel. "When you went to the place Arkarian was trapped…You accidentally let it out."

"But…I'm sure it was the real Arkarian, at the beginning." Isabel wiped some tears away. "How can you trust what _it_ said?"

Rochelle stood up. "I really am confused, but I do know this." She lifted her index finger. "Arkarian isn't here anymore."

"Let's speak to Dartemis. He may know the answers." Matt finally said.

"First Carter came back to kill us…Then he turned into the Demon…Now Arkarian's gone again…" Isabel began to sob.

"Carter is dead, thanks to you, Isabel." Ethan stood and turned away from all the stares. "The Tribunal is trapped somewhere, with Arkarian. Our last trip to save them almost got us both killed."

"We can't just leave them there!" Isabel stood too. "They're our allies…Our mentors!"

Matt, being the only one sitting, got up. "I agree with you."

Rochelle gazed at the gap that had formed in-between her friends.

"We do have to save them, Ethan. But we can't do it when we're fragmented like this. We have to do it as a team. United." Rochelle smiled and pulled everybody's hands together.

Ethan grinned. "Yes. United, we can conquer all."


End file.
